


Daddy Issue

by is1024sa



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Daddy Issues, M/M, 養父子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is1024sa/pseuds/is1024sa
Summary: Peter Parker 的收養者不是 Ben & May Parker，而是警探先生 Wade Wilson（形象參考偵探皮卡丘）。養父子 AU
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

01

搬家永遠是一件苦差事。

Peter清點好自己的行李，確保他的所有東西都收拾乾淨，沒有一點遺漏後，走出房間，從二樓環顧這間打從他有記憶以來就在這兒長大的老宅。

這房子面積不小，他記得小時候Wade追著他在這房子裡面玩躲貓貓，他總能藏在那些讓Wade找不到的小角落裡，每次都讓Wade急得以為他失蹤了才悄悄地鑽出來，身上沾滿了灰塵，得意洋洋地笑著。

Wade總是抱起他，說他是骯髒的小搗蛋鬼，用一種滿是溺愛的嫌棄語氣。

Peter 在想這間房子 Wade 會怎麼處理。這間房子位於肖托夸郡，紐約州最西部的郡，是Wade父母留下來的，他從小就在這裡長大。既然現在Wade打算接他去紐約市生活，這間房子會空置下來，最大的可能是被賣掉。

「Peter——你收拾好了嗎？」住在隔壁的 May Reilly 的聲音從屋外傳來。

「收拾好了！」Peter大聲地回應他，同時拉動行李走下樓梯，經過客廳與玄關，跨出門檻，接著走到院子，他轉頭看著這間房子——如果可以他希望自己能不要離開，或者更奢侈一點，他希望Wade也不要離開，讓時間永遠停留在一年之前……

「我做了一點餅乾，如果你們父子倆路上餓的話可以吃一點。」May打斷了Peter的放空，捧著一盒餅乾遞給了他。

「不……」Peter 本想拒絕的，但是看見 May 慈愛的眼神後，他接下了那盒子，「謝謝你，May，我會很想念你的。」

「我也會想念你的，Peter。」May 抱了抱 Peter，「我很高興你們父子又能生活在一起，讓你一個小孩子待在家裡一個人太孤單了，我很慶幸 Wade 終於想通——」

車燈慢慢從遠處照了過來，一台車停在 Peter 跟 May 面前。

Peter 心情有些複雜，他確實很慶幸這打斷了 May 的嘮叨，有些事情是 May 無法理解的，也不可能讓 May 理解；但另一方面，比起 May，他更害怕的是坐在車子裡的那個人。

車窗慢慢搖下，一張熟悉的中年大叔臉從車內探頭出來，「嗨……好久不見。」他名義上的老爹 Wade打了聲招呼， 視線掃過直挺挺站著的 Peter，落到 May 身上。

Peter 的胃翻了個跟斗，他呆愣地站在那兒，無法做出任何反應。也許他中了石化咒，Peter在心裡開了個玩笑，但是這沒什麼幫助，他的胃像是致力於打結一樣，心臟噗通噗通的聲音讓他懷疑自己是不是會死於換氣過度。

「喔，Wade，真的好久不見了。」May 彎下腰和 Wade 打了招呼，接著轉頭向 Peter 招手，「Peter，快過來啊！」

Peter 這才慢慢地拖著行李，鑽進了車子後座，「嗨，老爸。」他對著後照鏡裡的 Wade 努力擠了擠笑容。

「東西都拿了嘛？」Wade 保持著笑容——但Peter看得出來那笑容是僵硬的，那種標準的面對難纏的上司、煩人的媒體時會露出的『好煩喔，但還是要努力微笑』的表情。每次當外人離開之後，Wade總是會呼出一口長氣，然後抱起幼小的Peter，抱怨自己的臉笑得快要僵掉。

「拿了。」Peter 拍了拍放在他腳邊的行李箱，他的行李並不多，畢竟 Wade 說過他可以到了紐約再添置新的東西。

「那麼我們走了，May，謝謝你這一年來對 Peter 的照顧……」Peter 坐在後座，聽著 Wade 跟 May 之間的寒暄對話，直到引擎開動時才抬起頭，對著窗外的 May 揮手道別。

空氣瀰漫著沉默。

「你過得怎麼樣？」Wade 率先開口，瞧著後照鏡裡縮成一團的 Peter。

Peter 咬了咬嘴唇，看向窗外努力抑制自己的情緒，「我過得很好。」

Wade 沒有被中斷的話題絆住，再接再厲，「皮卡丘的電影上映了，你看過了嘛？」

「沒有。」

「返校？黑暗中說的鬼故事？從前有個好萊塢？」

「沒有、沒有、沒有。」

「john wick 第三集不是完結篇，他被大陸飯店的經理開了好幾槍之後，被包厘街之王給——」

「啊！別暴雷啦！」Peter 伸手繞過駕駛座後座，貼住Wade 喋喋不休的嘴，這才發現自己中了計，他只好嘆了口氣收回手坐回位置上。

「願意說話了？」

「我過得不好——那又怎麼樣，前幾個月我每天都傳訊息說我很想你，」Peter 看著後照鏡裡嘴角逐漸滑落的 Wade，心裡忽然冒出一股殘酷的報復快感，但更多的是愧疚感，「但你一個字都沒回我。」

「那是我的錯。」Wade 僵硬著臉，打下了右轉燈，轉動著方向盤，「但這不是你蹺課晚歸的理由。你知道當May打電話告訴我，你蹺課蹺到差點要被休學，這讓我多驚恐嘛？」

「你自己以前說過你每天在學校打架喝酒，出了學校就在校外閒逛，不到 12 點絕對不回家。」

「但我不希望你變成那種樣子，我把你送去鎮子裡面最好的高中不是讓你學蹺課的，而是希望你發揮你的聰明腦袋——」

「變成哪種樣子？壞孩子？」Peter 用手臂環住自己，「跟自己養父接吻算是壞孩子嘛？

Peter 在說出這句話的同時立刻想咬斷自己的舌頭——為什麼他偏偏要哪壺不提哪壺開呢？他大可像是Wade一樣，假裝這事兒不曾發生過，像個成熟鎮定的大人一樣，就算臉笑得僵硬也看起來無懈可擊。

可是 Peter 從來不是成熟的大人，他只是順應自己情感的15歲，無法假裝一些事情從未存在。

「你在我心裡永遠是最好的孩子。」前方傳來這樣一道聲音，Peter沒有回應。

車子繼續開了下去，這次誰也沒再多說一句話。


	2. Chapter 2

02

Wade 知道自己正在作夢。

他正抱著自己七歲的養子，那孩子正在玩魔術方塊，玩得很認真，三兩下就將那個顏色雜亂的方塊轉得整整齊齊。Peter向來是個聰明得難以置信的孩子，對很多新奇事物都有著強烈的好奇心，也能輕易上手那些新的事物……儘管這也意味著這個小傢伙調皮搗蛋起來就跟個小惡魔沒兩樣。

Wade 將他整個人抱起——七歲已經不是一個容易抱起來的體型了，但是Wade 抱得心甘情願——讓自己的鬍渣蹭在Peter軟軟的臉頰上，惹來了小拳頭一陣搥打。

「喔，親愛的，你要打疼我了。」Wade假裝真的被打疼似地求饒，Peter用那雙天真的棕色大眼看著他，鼓著腮幫子，如果是更小一點的Peter可能還會被Wade騙倒，但是這年紀的Peter早就認出自家老爹的拙劣演技了。

那男孩不怕死地捏住Wade的臉頰向外拉扯，眼睛裡滿是戲謔，Wade決定順應Peter的意願，假裝自己毫無招架之力，反正那也不怎麼疼。

Wade 無比想念那個時候，那時候他和Peter有著無比簡單的父子關係，在他不小心把 Peter 壓在床上親吻之前，所有的一切都像是切劃好的方格子，整整齊齊地擺在該有的位置上，沒有多餘的念想，沒有破裂的關係。

他清醒了過來。

Wade 看著牆壁上的掛鐘，早上七點，已經是準備上班的時候，但是Wade選擇躺回床上，抓起一旁的手機調了個七點半的鬧鐘，他情願冒著被上司責罵的風險，沉浸在自己的美好夢境裡面。

Wade又睡了過去，但這次夢境的場景變了。他看見14歲的Peter被自己壓倒在老宅主臥的大床上，那張臉是如此地靠近，以至於他能數清楚Peter紅成一片的鼻頭上有多少雀斑，那雙有些稀疏的眉毛因為用力而皺成一團，眼睫毛不停地顫抖著，彷彿這個親吻讓他多麼得羞怯一樣，可愛得幾乎要融化Wade的胸口。

Peter 的手緊緊摟住 Wade 的肩膀，似乎想索要更多，但是他脫口而出的那一句話卻讓 Wade 又醒來了一次。

「爹地。」Peter對他說，用那雙像是無辜狗狗一樣的眼睛看著他，「爹地，你怎麼可以這樣對我？」

Wade 坐起身子，睜開眼睛，手扶著額頭，他的手機鬧鐘正滴滴答答提醒他該死的上班時間，他覺得那聲音吵得讓人煩躁，但他現在最需要的就是這種焦躁感。Wade 用力地搓揉自己的臉，直到那該死的夢境餘韻徹底消失後，他站了起來，匆匆跑進浴室。

他用最短的時間打理好自己，隨手抓起襯衫、長褲和襪子往身上套，最後穿上了皮革外套，走出臥室。

完全來得及，Wade心想，他踏進廚房準備直衝玄關，卻發現——

Peter 坐在餐桌面前，他的面前放著空盤子，而對面放著一盤烤土司跟培根。見到 Wade 過來，他從手機裡抬頭，「嘿，早餐。」

Wade 完全忘了這種生活，一個人獨自居住總是省略一些東西，尤其當他是個需要隨傳隨到的紐約警探時，更重要的是，他很清楚在一年前Peter是不可能自己早起做早餐的，因為Wade會是那個永遠比他早起，做好一切事情，等著Peter起床的好爸爸。

「來不及了，放著我回來吃。」Wade 丟下這句話，繼續往外走，「跟上，我送你去學校。」

他肯定會被上司罵的，但是 Wade 覺得無關緊要，他甚至覺得自己值得一頓罵。

「我可以自己去上學，我知道位置。」Peter 跟在他身後喊道。

「這是你第一天上學，值得一輛禮車接送，但你知道，我也就那麼輛破車，所以將就點吧。」Wade 抓起客廳桌上的鑰匙，在玄關口套上球鞋，接著等著 Peter 穿好鞋子。他注意到 Peter 的鞋子已經有些舊了，接著想起他得找個時間給Peter添購些衣物鞋子。

沒事，Wade心想，以前他也是幹著這些老媽子一樣瑣碎的事情，他只是需要一點時間重新適應一下。

Wade 順利地把 Peter 送到校門口，「祝你好運。」他打開車門，讓 Peter 下車，接著他注意到 Peter沒翻好的領子，於是叫住了Peter，「嘿，等等。」

他伸手探到Peter的頸後，替他整了整領子，接著撫平他胸膛的襯衫摺痕，「這可就完美了。」他滿意地對自己點點頭，接著看向Peter，瞬間他抽回了自己的手。

Peter 咬著自己的嘴唇，眼睛直勾勾地看著 Wade，眼睛裡是讓Wade感到甜蜜卻苦惱的神采，那只是個整理儀容的動作而已，卻在這種眼神下變得如此曖昧。

當關係錯綜複雜的時候，就連這樣一個簡單的動作都會輕易地破壞平衡與安定。

Wade 急忙趕 Peter 下了車，他不敢去看窗外 Peter 的眼神，油門直直地踩下去，像個落荒而逃的罪犯一樣。

也許他該嘗試把自己逮捕，Wade 試著開個玩笑，但是也許那不只是玩笑，想到這裡 Wade 又想起早晨的夢境，他開始考慮連車帶人地把自己往公車撞去。


	3. Chapter 3

03

Peter 在紐約待了一個禮拜。

Wade讓他轉學到一間名為中城科學科技高中的精英學校，天知道Wade是怎麼讓他進來這所學校的，他在肖托夸郡高中上課的成績肯定沒達到這個標準……好吧，如果Wade拿的是一年多前，他還願意乖乖上課聽講所拿到的成績單，那或許他是有機會進來的。

精英高中的課程讓 Peter 感到枯燥，一大堆的作業，不有趣的課堂。儘管Peter並不樂意，但頂著轉校生的頭銜讓他十分受到注目，他很快地交到Ned這個同樣喜歡星際大戰的朋友，但也因為表現優異被找進參加學科競賽，引起了Flash的嫉妒。

如果說無趣的學校還能忍受的話，那麼Peter本來預期的家庭生活簡直是一場最糟糕的惡夢。

Peter 記得第一天放學回家的時候，他不得不待在房間裡面應付著代數、物理跟西班牙文一大堆作業，他噘著嘴巴想要跟 Wade 惡狠狠地抱怨一天的經歷，但直到晚餐時間都過去一個小時，傳了好幾條訊息給 Wade 都沒回，他一個人翻著冰箱不多的食材給自己煮了一碗麵，又回到房間預先把一些習題解決掉。

直到晚上九點，Wade才頂著一張臉色極度糟糕的臉回家，一進門脫掉鞋子就倒在沙發上，像個被抽乾生命力的殭屍一樣。

「你還好嘛？」Peter 穿著寬鬆的舊T恤從房間出來，走到沙發旁邊，看見這副模樣的Wade嚇了一大跳，以前他們住在肖托夸郡的時候，Wade從沒這麼晚回家過，更不會像這樣一副操勞過度的樣子。

「我可好了，簡直渾身輕盈得像是川普的頭髮——等等，你吃了沒有？」Wade一想到這件事情就從沙發上跳了起來，看到Peter點點頭這才又癱回沙發上，「回去你房間吧，別擔心我，明天早上我又會是你那個光鮮亮麗的帥氣老爹。」他的聲音越發地小聲，眼皮眨著似乎努力想要保持清醒。

「你從沒告訴我，你的工作這麼辛苦……」Peter 低下頭，撫過Wade眼皮底下的黑眼圈，他以為那是Wade慣性熬夜看刑偵劇所留下的，沒想到居然是被工作給逼出來的。

Peter感覺到 Wade 的臉頰在被他觸摸時微微僵硬了一點，於是抽回了手，「我去給你弄點吃的。」他說著走進廚房，一邊聽著Wade 用有氣無力的聲音抱怨這城市有多少該死的搶案、酗酒、吸毒跟家暴，一邊給 Wade 下了一碗麵。

「這是你煮出來的？」Wade瞪著面前這碗彷彿從電視裡掉出來的標準美食麵條，發出一聲喟嘆，「我很意外你居然能煮出這樣一碗看起來如此成功的麵……」

「自己住的話還是學一點煮飯技巧比較方便。」Peter聳聳肩膀。

「你以前還差點炸了廚房。」Wade 喝了一口湯，老天，他感覺胃部的酸痛都被熱湯給治癒了，「Jesus，你居然真的會煮飯了。」Wade用叉子捲起了麵條，狼吞虎嚥地吃了起來。

「……那都多久以前的事情了。」Peter有些尷尬的摸了摸鼻子，接著轉移話題，「你住在紐約的時候都這樣？不好好吃飯？那你有好好睡覺嘛？」

「總會有時間睡的。」Wade嘴裡含著麵條，口齒不清地說著，「趁著鋼人那個老傢伙叨叨絮絮的時候最適合睡覺，不過要是被他叫醒可就糟了，會被他像抓小雞一樣抬起來丟到牆壁上招呼一頓。」

Peter 咬了咬嘴唇，他想這似乎是個好機會，「你不考慮搬回去肖托夸郡嘛？我是說，既然你在這裡過得這麼糟——」

「開什麼玩笑。」Wade放下碗看著Peter，「怎麼可能讓你繼續待在那個地方？我好不容易把你弄進去中城高中裡面，雖然你去年的成績真的慘烈到不行——好吧，從我口中說出成績這兩個字可真詭異——但你以前的成績跟表現是毋庸置疑的，還記得你用廢棄零件組裝的皮卡丘模型嘛？那些學校老師都讚不絕口。」

「可、可是——你這樣待在紐約——」

「紐約人都是這樣的，大城市的人都是這樣。」Wade又繼續吃起剩下的麵，「這也沒什麼，多抓幾個犯人還能多保障一點退休金。」

「我不喜歡這裡。」Peter 小聲地說。

「你會喜歡這裡的，你向來喜歡接觸新鮮事物。」Wade揉了揉Peter的頭髮，接著他注意到Peter穿著的那件睡衣，那是他以前留在舊家沒帶走的舊T恤，穿在Peter身上顯得尺寸過大，露出了形狀纖細的鎖骨以及飽滿的胸膛。

Wade盯著那個堪稱雜誌模特兒等級的胸膛，差點流出口水——但是，等等，他可沒印象自家兒子有運動的習慣，Peter是個典型的書呆子，活潑好動跟壯得像個牛是兩回事情。

「你去哪裡練了胸肌？」Wade 摸向Peter的胸膛，接著意識到自己壞了事，Peter臉上泛起了紅暈，手掌底下傳來急速跳動的心跳聲，Wade 急忙抽回了手，端起碗把剩下的湯汁全部喝乾淨，還差點嗆到自己。

Peter的手貼在自己的胸膛前，Wade剛剛觸碰過的地方，「我不喜歡這所學校，一大堆的作業跟考試，我也不喜歡你這樣疲勞工作，為什麼我們不能回去舊家呢？」他看向Wade，眼神裡是全然的關心與哀求。

有那麼一瞬間Wade幾乎要被這個眼神擊潰——去他的什麼大好前程，他只想跟 Peter 待在一起，過著平靜安穩的生活，沒有狗屎一樣的案件。

然後他眼神落到Peter粉嫩的嘴唇上，像是被鐘敲醒似的，Wade 脫口說出，「不。」

他不能忘記他這麼做的目的：把Peter推向一個更好的地方，一個能讓Peter這樣富有才華與聰明的孩子大放異彩的地方，在那裡Peter會找到比自己這個頹廢中年大叔更好的伴侶——他自己怎麼樣一點也不重要，最重要的是Peter，那個他極力撫養長大的寶貝，值得最好的一切。

「你不能總是這麼任性，Peter。」Wade心煩意亂地端起碗盤拿去廚房，「這學校管得是挺嚴的，但是我覺得這剛可以治治你那副家裡沒大人就野放的樣子。」他逕自結束了話題。

其後的日子Wade仍然早出晚歸，Peter 幾乎看不到Wade在家的樣子。彷彿回到了他一個人被Wade扔在舊家的時候，但他的身邊依然會出現Wade留在家裡的痕跡，比如他房間多出來的衣褲，貼在牆壁上的皮卡丘電影海報，放在桌上的零用錢和便條。

但Peter看不見Wade本人，彷彿一個隱形的家庭小精靈一樣。他懷疑Wade根本只是想找藉口避開兩人之間的單獨相處，再用枯燥的學校生活逼迫Peter放棄那些不切實際的念想——搬回肖托夸郡或者讓Wade接受他那不正常的扭曲情感。

如果Peter還是一年前那個沒嘗過自由滋味的小孩子的話，也許他會就這麼忍耐，但Peter現在可是個擁有著奇異蜘蛛力量的超能力者。

Peter 換上他自己手工製作的戰衣，他在肖托夸郡曾經巡邏過幾次，效果不錯。當地警方滿喜歡他這個穿著奇裝異服的好心人士，不知道在紐約的效果怎麼樣，但無論如何都比待在這個空蕩蕩的地方來得好。

如果Wade以為把自己塞進去一個菁英學校，就能讓自己變回以前那個乖巧無力反抗的小寶寶的話，那就大錯特錯了。

Peter 縱身往窗外一跳，在震耳欲聾的風嘯聲中，朝著對面的大樓發射蛛絲。


	4. Chapter 4

04

「Wade，我記得你之前曾經向我提出申請，讓我別給你排太多工作。」鋼人看著趴在辦公桌上，臉色憔悴得像是大醉一場又嗑了太多搖頭丸的 Wade，「然而這禮拜你幾乎要把全局同仁的工作都搶光了。」

  
Wade 勉強用眼角旁光瞥了一眼鋼人，繼續倒在辦公桌上。

  
鋼人抬頭看了一眼牆上的時鐘，「現在都晚上七點了，你不回家？」

  
Wade 這才有了點反應，他抬頭瞪向時鐘，「操，還真的七點了。」接著他瞬間起身，從桌上抓起了鑰匙，打算就這麼把這話題矇混過去。

  
這時鋼人扣住了他的肩膀，「Wade，你還沒有解釋——」

  
Wade 思考一秒，在解釋自己不回家的原因以及無理取鬧隨便唬爛之間選擇了後者，「哥這麼盡心盡力工作，你不給加班費就算了，還要在這裡跟我五四三？這世界還有沒有天理啊？」

  
「你這個月已經超過了加班時數上限，要我怎麼給你更多的加班費？」鋼人更用力地扣住了 Wade 的肩膀，那力道讓 Wade 痛得嘶了一聲，「我記得你兩個禮拜前請假要把你兒子接到紐約來？你都不回家照顧兒子嘛？」

  
MOTHER FUCKER，Wade 在心裡詛咒上個禮拜多嘴的自己，他試圖掙扎想從鋼人手中搶回自己的肩膀，但顯然跟一個快兩米高的肌肉棒子比腕力這件事情上，他毫無勝算。  
「……好吧，我不想回家面對我那個叛逆期的兒子行嘛？快放手，哥的肩膀快被你掐碎了，我要跟上級申請工傷。」

  
鋼人這才抽回了手，雙手環胸，用一副 Wade 最厭煩的老媽子說教語氣開始了訓斥，「Wade，只要五分鐘你就可以成為一個好父親。」

  
「你勃起的時間只有五分鐘？聽起來真慘。」

  
鋼人無視 Wade 的黃腔繼續說道，「成長期的孩子需要的是父母雙親的關懷，你應該花更多時間在陪伴家人，而不是逃避自己的責任。」

  
喔，如果再多給我一點時間讓我跟 Peter 相處的話，恐怕我會直接陪伴他到床上去了。Wade 努力克制自己將吐槽說出口的想法，他才不要跟鋼人這個連勃起都不會的傢伙描述他家養子有多麼容易讓他精蟲衝腦。

  
「反正最近也沒什麼重要大事，我看到月底之前你就待在家裡待命吧——最好趁機好好跟你兒子溝通一下。」鋼人丟下這句話就走開了。

  
Wade 站在那裡，在心裡痛罵鋼人這個不解風情的混帳，他在這該死的皇后區99分局裡幹得要死要活，還常常在被大半夜被叫起來處理各種奇葩案子，偏偏在這個他恨不得把自己忙到過勞死的時間上放他假，該死的、不解風情的鋼人，活該他一輩子單身處男。

  
Wade 低頭踹了踹地板，氣呼呼地去停車場開車回家了。

時間往回推至晚上六點。

  
這時的 Peter 剛剛放學回家，今天是週五，經過前幾天的夜間巡邏後，他打算直接回家給自己放個假。他一邊哼著 Itsy Bitsy Spider 一邊走進家門，隨手脫掉了鞋子，走進自己的房間裡放下包包，換上家常服，接著躺到床上呈現大字型狀態。

  
Peter 打開自己的手機，點進 Wade 的訊息，裡頭一連串都是 Peter 的自言自語，從他上課的時候出了什麼糗事、被 Flash 捉弄又或是今天晚餐吃了什麼——當然他不會把他的夜間巡邏分享給 Wade 的——還有幾乎每幾次就會出現的「你今天會早點回家嘛？」

  
Peter 看著沒有回應過的訊息，想了一想，最後還是決定打下一句「到家了。」接著把手機往桌上一扔，環視整個房間。

  
他的房間維持著剛搬來時 Wade 幫他佈置的樣子，床是 Peter 喜歡的藍色床單和蓬鬆柔軟的大枕頭，床頭櫃放了一盞能讓他躺在床上看書的小檯燈，牆壁上貼著鋼鐵人跟索爾的海報，小時候做的玩具被擺放在書櫃上頭，被誇獎過的皮卡丘機器人好端端地放在書架上，角落的桌子放了個西洋棋盤，另一個角落裡堆著一些 Peter 從垃圾堆裡掏出來的雜物。  
Peter 盯著西洋棋盤，想起以前教自己下棋的 Wade，雖然自從 Peter 七歲之後 Wade 就再也沒贏過他了，但 Wade 還是樂得跟他下著一盤又一盤必輸的棋，直到後來 Wade 帶著 Peter 打起了電子遊戲。

  
——他真的很想念 Wade 陪他玩耍的時候。

  
Peter 想了想，從床上爬了起來。反正也沒什麼事情可做，他打算在這棟房子理探險一下，尤其是 Wade 的房間，他來到這之後還沒進去過。

  
反正 Wade 又不會這麼早回家，Peter 賭氣地心想。

  
他走到 Wade 的房間，打開房門，一個像是舊家的 Wade 房間映入眼簾，家具和擺設都是相似的款式，衣服隨意地丟在床跟桌上，衣櫃的門沒有關好，隱約露出裡面的襯衫長褲，桌上放著零散的紙張文件，讓 Peter 幾乎錯覺自己回到了一年前的肖托夸郡，那時候 Wade 的房間也是這樣充滿著生活的痕跡。  
他躡著腳尖走進房裡，躺到了 Wade 的床上。自從 Wade 搬走之後，Peter 連續好幾個晚上都得跑到 Wade 的房間裡才能睡得比較好，直到那間房間逐漸失去 Wade 的氣味後，才又睡回到自己的房間裡。

  
Peter 抓起床角一件屬於 Wade 的襯衫，蓋在臉上，用力地吸了一大口，鼻息之間全是 Wade 身上的味道。Peter 沒辦法準確形容那種味道，那聞起來像是酒精混雜著木頭的氣味，可能還有一點汗味。那是一種厚重而濃郁的氣味，讓 Peter 想起被 Wade 緊緊摟在懷裡的感覺，寬厚的胸膛緊貼在他身上，嘴唇被親吻得紅腫灼熱，連呼出來的空氣都燙得幾乎要燒熱皮膚一樣。

  
Peter 難耐地縮了縮雙腿，這才發現自己底下的帳篷立了起來。

  
反正 Wade 不會這麼快回來的，Peter 鬼神差使地心想，接著拉開褲頭。


	5. Chapter 5

05

衣褲被隨意丟在 Wade 的床角，Peter 自己脫得光溜溜的坐在床上，露出白皙的肉體和泛著嫩紅的性器，微涼的空氣讓他的皮膚起了點雞皮疙瘩，但更多的是赤裸身體所引起的燥熱，羞恥感讓他最後決定撈了一件 Wade 的外套穿上。這舉動並沒有緩解他的羞恥，反而更加劇了一點，Peter 低頭看著 Wade 的外套時心想，但仗著 Wade 不會這麼快回家的想法讓他膽子大了起來。

  
Peter 躺到床的正中央，雙腿拱起張開，右手伸到兩腿之間，手掌攏成圈套住自己已經略顯昂頭的陰莖套弄起來，另一隻手則貼到自己的胸膛上按住自己的乳尖摩挲著。雙重的生理刺激讓他呼出了一口氣，但只是這樣還不夠。

  
Peter 閉上眼睛，想像 Wade 正在觸碰他的身體。一旦這麼想像，似乎連身體都開始敏感了起來，陰莖巍巍地挺立起來，頂端分泌出一點前液，乳頭被摩擦得有些紅腫，但更多的是會讓人暈眩的酥麻感。

  
「恩……爹地……」Peter 喊著 Wade，想像 Wade 在親吻他的脖子，鬍渣擦過他的鎖骨引起一陣麻癢，灼熱的鼻息噴在他的頸窩，彷彿一切又回到那個打破界線的親吻一樣。  
Peter 翻了身子跪趴在 Wade 床上，頭埋在 Wade 的枕頭裡面，撲鼻的香味讓他加快了擼動的速度，龜頭在粗魯的套弄下變成充血的嫩紅色，乳頭被揉捏得腫脹又挺立，甚至有一點刺痛的感覺。

  
他想像著 Wade 跪在他身後，長滿厚繭的掌心沿著脊椎撫過他的背部，指尖在每一處痣上摩挲一遍，來到尾椎處時惡意地畫著圈子……Wade 似乎會說些什麼，但 Peter 瀕臨高潮的大腦已經有點負荷不來了。他又一次呢喃著爹地，思緒被下體傳來的快感沖散開來，手掌用力握緊，濃稠的白色液體在掌心漫開。

  
Peter 從床頭邊抽了幾張衛生紙，隨手擦去了自己手上的液體，腦袋還處在迷茫狀態的他不小心讓幾滴液體落在了床上，但他還來不及意識到這件事情就聽見大門傳來轉動的聲音。  
他一瞬間清醒了過來，胃部一瞬間被抽緊，他一邊在心裡尖叫著為什麼 Wade 這時候會回來，一邊手忙腳亂地抓起自己的衣褲。

  
大門被推開來，接著安靜了十多秒。Peter 趁機脫下了外套，但緊接著走動的聲音響起，那聲音聽起來是要走來房間這裡的，Peter 判斷這段時間不夠自己換好衣服，於是只穿好了內褲，在 Wade 開門前一刻從窗戶逃了出去。

  
Wade 房間隔壁就是廁所，Peter 打開了廁所窗戶，用最快的速度衝到門邊鎖上了門，接著背對著門緩緩坐了下來，呼出了一大口氣，同時讚嘆自己的靈機一動。

  
……等等，他的上衣呢？Peter 看著自己只拿著長褲的手，回想了一下，猜測應該是掉在了Wade房裡，「What the——」Peter 大罵一聲，在心裡暗罵自己的愚蠢。

  
反正只是上衣而已，就說幫 Wade 收衣服的時候不小心弄錯了，反正 Wade 應該也不會太在意……吧？Peter 心虛地想，接著對門外問自己在幹嘛的 Wade 大聲地回答自己在洗澡，又一次地脫下了身上的內褲。

Wade 一進家門就覺得哪裡不太對勁，像是踏入了犯罪現場一樣，他那在紐約磨練了一年的警探直覺不停地作響。於是他放棄以往直接癱在沙發上的習慣，脫下皮鞋，放下剛剛去超市買的食材跟日用補給，直接往房間走去。

  
他打開自己房間的門，視線下意識地落到了窗戶，他看著沒有關緊的窗縫皺了眉頭，他不怎麼開窗戶，但他確定自己不會沒關緊窗戶就去上班。他拉開窗戶往戶外看去，似乎也沒什麼異樣。

  
Peter 呢？Wade 突然想起 Peter 的訊息，他應該是在家的。

  
「Peter？」Wade 大喊著走出房間，在聽見浴室傳來 Peter 的回應後終於鬆了口氣，至少目前看來只是自己神經過敏而已，沒有竊盜殺人之類的罪行發生在自己家裡。Wade 走回自己房間，扯下煩人的領帶跟外套。

  
然後他的視線落到了床邊地板的 T 恤，他認得這件曾經屬於他的衣物，上頭寫著Gibb & Gibb & Gibb. 的字樣，Bee gees 的經典款 T 恤，但這衣服應該是待在 Peter 的房間而不是回來他曾經的主人這裡，還像塊破布一樣掉在地上。

  
Wade 把衣服撿了起來，這次他的視線落到了床上，剛才他的注意力都放在了窗戶上以至於他忽視了床這個有著更多犯罪行為的地方，他看著床單上的皺摺以及似乎被推到床角的衣物，一個想法慢慢在他心中浮現。尤其是當他看到床單上可疑的污漬時，Wade 低頭嗅了嗅，幾乎可以找到關鍵性的定罪證據，那味道絕對不是水，而是某種男性人體會分泌的蛋白質。

  
「你這個屁股欠操的小混蛋……」Wade 咬牙切齒地吐出這句話，但他的腦海已經被那個躺在自己床上自慰的小混蛋給佔據了，他看了一眼自己手上的舊衣忍不住聞了一下，上頭有著 Peter 身上的味道，夾帶著一點汗水的鹽味，莫名地讓人產生一種飢餓的錯覺。  
Wade 連忙把床單跟衣服捲了起來，捧著那一團衣物走進陽台，扔進了洗衣機裡面，聽著流水聲暗自懺悔——老天在上，他是造了多少罪孽？他年輕的時候也許幹了一點守序善良不喜歡的事兒，但這麼多年過去他安分守己地當個警察，辛苦養大了一個孩子，其他宇宙的 Wade Wilson 還沒他這麼循規蹈矩來著，憑什麼他現在得面對這麼殘酷的考驗不可——住嘴，其他宇宙的 Wilson，不要在我心裡煽動那些該死的誘人的意見，那他 X 的是個 15 歲！還是你養子！


End file.
